


Can We Start Over?

by spikesredqueen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesredqueen/pseuds/spikesredqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy refuses to let Riley leave without a fight.<br/>Timeline: Season 5, Episode: Into the Woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Start Over?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Okdeanna

Buffy’s legs felt heavy as she ran through Sunnydale in order to find Riley before it was too late. While she moved quickly, it felt as if she were running in slow-motion. She only prayed she made it in time. Riley had to know that she didn’t want to lose him. 

No. She _wouldn't_ lose him. 

“Riley!” Her voice carried through the park, only to be partially drowned out by the whirring of the helicopter blades. “Riley!”

Riley halted mid-step, just as he was about to board the helicopter, hearing the faint sound of someone calling his name over the noise and turned around to see Buffy sprinting toward him.

“Buffy.” Her name was merely a whisper on his lips as he ran to meet her and then she was in his arms, holding him tight. “I didn’t think you’d come…” Riley confessed softly into her ear, squeezing her tightly to him, as if he was scared she weren’t actually there. 

Buffy shut her eyes, her fear of losing Riley gradually relenting as she admitted, “I almost didn’t… Xander, he--” slowly, she pulled away enough to meet his eyes, “I don’t want to lose you.” There was sincerity in her voice and emotions swirling around in her hazel orbs, which she hoped conveyed to him how much she really _did_ care and that he was all she truly wanted. To prove that she loved him, even if she didn’t voice it. He would always have a piece of her heart. Always.

Buffy’s voice was tentative and hopeful as she asked, “Do you think we can… just start over?”

“I think we can manage that,” Riley answered with a thin smile before his lips descend upon hers. The two of them wouldn’t be without their share of problems, but Buffy felt they could work through anything the world had to throw at them. She opened herself up to him, opened herself up to love again. Riley wasn’t going to leave. Now they had time. They had a real chance at happiness.

 

**The End.**


End file.
